Rio: A Whole New World
by OscarTheBlueMacaw
Summary: After the plane incident, Blu & Jewel are now back at the aviary safe & sound. This story takes place during & after Jewel's recovery. It's now time Blu & Jewel get to know each other & set out for a new world. They'll meet new friends, new enemies & maybe family. So let's begin! Rated: T (Just To Be Safe) - PS. This is my first story & chapter! :P


**(Blu's -POV-)**

You know, i've been thinking... about Jewel. The way she kissed me during the plane incident. I mean... was it just a one off, or did it mean something.

Sure I jumped out of the plane for her, but was it because we were so close to dying. I mean we have been through a lot... maybe I should just ask her.

I really does take me back to when we first met you know?, just looking at where she attacked me & the way I was partially gazing at her. As I was thinking to my self, I

heard a door close...

I looked out of the fake hollow & it was... Jewel. She didn't see me at first, Until I flew down to her. I noticed she had a cast on her left wing.

"Hey Jewel!..." I said , happy to see her again. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey Blu, sorry for keeping you waiting." she said to me.

I looked at her confusingly. "Oh no...no, don't worry Jewel. I don't mind honestly. So um... how's the wing?" I asked worryingly.

I could tell that Jewel was glad that I had asked, as she smiled. But then... frowned. I really did want to hug her but... I still needed to ask that all important question.

**(Jewel's -POV-)**

I let out a sigh of sadness. I was happy that blu had asked me that, looks like he really does care. "It's getting better thanks blu, but it wont be for a while yet until

I will be able to fly again." Blu looked down, I could tell he was upset. "Hey Blu, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a tear in his eye.

"Jewel if it wasn't for me walking off, back at Luiz's garage, this would of never happened." After Blu had stated that, I remembered that moment. I knew this wasn't

his fault, in fact... It was mine. "No...no Blu, this isn't you're fault. Listen it's mine, I took my freedom highly. And with that I completely forgot about you Blu.

I'm really, really sorry." I said as I started to cry a little. I then hugged Blu for comfort.

**(Blu's -POV-)**

I was quiet surprised, when Jewel hugged me. I felt bad as well. I hugged her back tightly, as she rested her head on my chest. "There, there Jewel. Hey it's okay,

remember? Like you said, we'll figure this out together...

Jewel looked up at me and smiled... as we were standing there just casually hugging each other... I was finally going to ask her. I didn't know what to expect but what the

heck,

here it goes... "Um... Jewel?" I asked her while looking down at her. She looked up at me and gave me the most beautiful look in the world. I was staring into her

lovely teal eye's... "Blu...Blu...Blu!" I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, uh... sorry Jewel." She was still looking at me "You were saying?". I remembered I was going

to ask her and i'd almost had forgotten. "Oh yeah, Um... re...remember the plane incident?" She nodded her head. "Okay... and uh... you had fell out, and then I jumped out for you...

**(Jewel's -POV-)**

I knew what Blu was going to ask me... about that moment when I kissed him. Well I was prepared to say why. "Yeah... go on" I said to him while looking into his

lovely chocolate brown eye's. "Well, you know... whe...when you kis...kissed me." It was pretty cute the way Blu was choking up on his words. Like he did back on the

tram, when he choked on that petal... I gave a chuckle. Blu looked at me "What's funny Jewel?" "Huh... nothing Blu, so you want to know why I kissed you huh?" I asked

him. I though to my self that he might of knew why, but then again... it's Blu after all. "I do Jewel, yes." I hugged him tighter and leaned in closer to him and whispered to

him... "It's because I love you Blu..."

**(Blu's -POV-)**

"Wha...what?." I looked at her completely shocked. I mean she tried to kill me when we first met, she practically hates me, well at first sure but... "I said, I love you Blu"

She gave me a loving look, a very sweet look, and then she said... "Blu I know you're smart and all, but honestly I though you would of have figured it out. I know

I attacked you when we first met. Only because I didn't know you and why you was there. But Blu... i've really gotten to know you. You're so sweet, you're

handsome, you're really smart. And Blu at the end of the day... you risked your life just to be with me" After she had said that I completely knew why she loves me now.

I mean it was obvious, but then maybe I just wanted her to say it. I was guessing Jewel would want me to say the same thing... "Uh Jewel... I... um... I lo...

**(Jewel's -POV-)**

He's finally going to say it!... I thought to my self as he was stuttering once again. "Lov...love you, I...I love you Jewel." I was so happy once I heard him say those

3 important words. I chuckled to my self, "Come on you, let's get some sleep. And the fact that we've probably been standing here for about 10 minutes hugging each other, my

legs are starting to hurt." Blu and I laughed in unison. "Okay Jewel, i'm pretty tired." Blu flew off to the fake hollow... but he unfortunately forgot about me.

"Excuse me, mister!" I said playfully. Blu looked down at me while I was pointing at my broken wing. "Oh...oh sorry Jewel, I almost forgot." He said while laughing.

He picked me up in his talons and flew me to the fake hollow where we would be spending the next 3-4 weeks. "That's okay Blu, I forgive you. But next time I'll

have to do something about it." I said while giving him a glare. Blu gulped and gave his awkward laugh. Which seemed to make me laugh also, which I found cute.

Also teasing Blu would be funny. "I...I...it won...wont happen again I promise." I hugged him tightly, "Good... now then let's get some rest." I said as I laid down. Blu

just stood there. "Uh... Blu, are you coming or not?" He looked at me and said "Um... yeah Jewel sure." He laid down next to me. I knew Blu was still a little

uncomfortable around me. I had an idea which might make Blu a little more confident around me. I started to shiver, pretending I was cold. I had my back to him, hoping

any moment now ge would put his wings around me.

**(Blu's -POV-)**

I was laying there, when all of a sudden I saw Jewel shivering. I was tempted to put my wings around her, but I didn't know how she would react. I was prepared to

get a slap... but then again she said she loved me, ahh what the heck. I slowly put my wing's around her, when she suddenly stopped... she turned around and said

"Blu what are you doing." "No...no... I was just keeping you warm because you was shivering." While saying that I pulled away, when I got stopped. She smiled

at me. "Blu it's okay, thank you. In fact I did it to see if you would put you're wing's around me." I looked at her In confusion... "Wait, you did?." She looked at me and

nodded. "Blu, it just goes to show that you care, which is a good thing. And if you're going to ask?... yes we are together now." I then got caught out on a heart

warming kiss, finally she pulled out. It seemed like it lasted for ages. "That's are second kiss now, right?" She laughed "Yes Blu it is... now then mister love-hawk,

let's get some sleep." "Okay Jewel." I laid my head down by Jewel's, still hugging her. As she snuggled her head into my chest. "Goodnight Jewel."...

"Goodnight Blu." She whispered, we then drifted of to sleep.

For yet tomorrow, Is another day...


End file.
